Bittersweet Love
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Mencintai seseorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak mudah, bahkan walau kau adalah teman dekatnya sekalipun. Sikapnya yang terlalu dingin membuatmu seringkali terluka "Berhentilah ikut campur dalam kehidupanku!" Dedicated to Voila Sophie, RnC?


**I present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Dedicated to Voila Sophie**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Double POV, Alur yang nggak jelas, Drabble(?), dan berbagai jenis kegajean lainnya**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't waste your time to type troublesome flame(s) to me. Push the "Back" button immediately.**

**.**

**But I really appreciate any concrete from you**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Tampan.

Bukankah dia tampan?

Cobalah kalian perhatikan dia.

Iris sekelam malam dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam, rambut dengan _style_ yang cukup unik—tapi tetap keren bagiku, wajah yang semulus porselen.

Ya, dia...

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku menyukainya, teman.

Sangat menyukainya.

Ah, jangan salah paham.

Aku bukan hanya menyukainya dengan alasan sedangkal itu—walaupun aku tak memungkiri bahwa pesonanya begitu sulit untuk dihindari.

Aku menyukainya apa adanya.

Ya,

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah teman kecilku. Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Dan aku bahkan menerima semua kekurangannya.

Hanya saja...

—Aku tak yakin akan apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" suara menggelegar itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan bacaan _Principal's Office _yang terukir di atas pintu. Yah, sepertinya kita bisa menduga apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat masalah! Apa maumu sebenarnya? Menghajar Suigetsu sampai seperti itu, APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" bentak wanita dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak menggambarkan usianya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap Tsunade pun tidak. Dia bahkan dengan lancang memutar kedua bola matanya di hadapan sang kepala sekolah, meningkatkan tekanan darah sang wanita yang sebenarnya sudah cukup tinggi sekarang ini.

"JAWAB AKU, UCHIHA!" gelegar suara wanita bermarga Senju itu kembali terdengar, walau tak memancing reaksi berarti dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke kurang ajar, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia melangkah keluar kantor Tsunade dengan santainya, meninggalkan Tsunade yang hanya bisa melampiaskan emosinya dengan menghadiahkan sebuah tinjuan ke meja di hadapannya.

"Bocah sialan…" geramnya, "kalau bukan karena Fugaku, aku…"

Dan satu hantaman lagi diterima oleh meja tak bersalah di hadapannya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Nah, setelah kita mendapatkan kedua persamaan ini, substitusikan persamaan pertama ke persamaan kedua. Lalu masukkan nilai x dengan rumus…"

Kakashi-_sensei_ terus mengajar dengan semangat tanpa peduli bahwa separuh populasi kelasnya bahkan sudah kehilangan nyawa mereka. Bukan secara harafiah. Tapi, kalau kau melihat mereka yang hanya melihat ke papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan ada liur yang menetes dari dagu seorang siswa dengan rambut pirang bermodel durian, kau akan mengerti maksudku.

Tidak untuk Sakura yang mendengarkan dengan tekun dan mencatat bagian yang dianggapnya penting.

Sementara Sasuke? _Well,_ ia lebih memilih untuk memandang hamparan permadani hijau di luar sana. Tatapannya begitu sulit untuk diartikan. Sedikit pun ia tak menunjukkan minat terhadap apapun yang tengah diterangkan Kakashi di depan sana.

"Uchiha Sasuke, berapa nilai x pada persamaan di sana?" tanya Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap kesal Kakashi, kemudian pandangannya beralih menuju persamaan yang dimaksud oleh sang guru. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"25."

Jangan pernah meragukan tingkat kecerdasan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, teman.

**=o=o= Skip Time =o=o=**

**Sakura POV**

"Sasuke-_kun_," seruku kala melihat sosoknya yang tengah duduk santai di atap sekolah. Tentu saja. Ini tempat favoritnya.

Matanya melirikku sesaat, lalu kembali memandang hamparan rumput di bawah sana. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, lalu menyodorkan sekotak bekal ke hadapannya.

"Ini, makanlah," ujarku dengan senyum manis.

Sasuke membuka kotak bekal itu—yang berisi nasi goreng buatanku dengan banyak potongan tomat di sana—lalu makan dalam diam.

Tentu saja, aku juga sudah menyediakan sekotak bekal untukku. Dengan jumlah tomat yang lebih sedikit, tentunya.

Keheningan menjadi suasana makan kami siang ini, sesekali tiupan angin semilir menyapu kepenatan pada tubuh kami masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mikoto-_basan_?" tanyaku.

"Lebih baik," jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita menjenguknya? Aku kangen padanya."

Diam sejenak, keheningan yang sungguh tak biasa.

"Sakura," mendadak _onyx _Sasuke menatapku tajam, membuatku tak urung merasa gugup juga.

"**Berhentilah ikut campur dalam kehidupanku**."

_DEG!_

Kenapa? Apa salahku?

Bukankah perhatian semacam ini sudah biasa?

Keluarga kami juga sudah dekat, kan?

"_Doshita, _Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku lirih, berharap ia tak menyadari getaran yang terdapat pada suaraku.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke bangkit berdiri, meninggalkanku dan kotak bekal bagiannya yang tak berisi lagi.

"_Gochisousama_," ujarnya, lalu melangkah pergi.

_Emerald_ku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh, hingga tanpa kusadari setetes cairan meluncur jatuh ke pipiku.

Panas,

Mataku panas.

Tanganku bergerak mengusap _liquid_ yang kian deras menyusuri wajahku. Tapi tetap saja, air mata ini malah semakin deras saja.

"Sial!" rutukku yang akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan sungai kecil ini mengering dengan sendirinya. Mungkin lebih baik aku membolos saja, daripada membiarkan Sasuke-_kun_ melihatku dengan keadaan yang kacau seperti ini.

Kurogoh ponsel di sakuku, lalu jemariku dengan lincah mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada sahabat baikku.

_Ino-_chan_,_

_Tolong permisikan aku pada Ebisu-_sensei_, ya._

_Mendadak aku tidak enak badan._

Arigatou_ :)_

_._

**Message sent to: Ino-**_**pig**_

_._

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk membalas pesan singkatku. Dia benar-benar mengerti keadaanku.

**Message from: Ino-**_**pig**_

_Ya, ya, _forehead_._

_Kau murid teladan, jadi dia pasti akan percaya._

_Tapi kau tak bisa membohongiku -_-_

_Apa lagi yang dilakukan si pantat ayam itu padamu?_

_._

"Ck!" aku berdecak pelan. Ya, hanya Ino yang mengetahui perasaanku pada Sasuke-_kun_. Dan dia benar-benar bisa dipercaya.

_._

_Ceritanya panjang._

_Aku akan memberitahumu nanti._

_Tapi untuk sekarang, biarkan aku menenangkan diri, ya?_

_._

**Message sent to: Ino-**_**pig**_

_._

**Message from: Ino-**_**pig**_

As you wish.

_Sudah dulu, ya. Dia sudah datang._

_._

"_Arigatou_," gumamku, lalu menyembunyikan wajahku di lututku, membiarkan rasa sakit ini mengalir, bersama dengan air mata yang terus menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Sasuke-_kun_. _Aishiteru yo." _Suaraku terdengar serak. Tapi biarlah. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

Ah, Sasuke-_kun_.

Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Tanpa kusadari senja telah menggantikan cerahnya biru yang mewarnai kanvas langit. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehan Ino yang tak hentinya meluncur setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"…lebih baik kau menyerah saja, _Forehead_. Aku saja lelah melihat cara si pantat ayam itu memperlakukanmu!"

Dan gelengan pelan yang kuberikan membuat Ino mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Maaf," gumamku, "tapi kau tahu, sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya."

Kurasakan tangan Ino menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku untuk berdiri, melangkah bersamanya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura," mendengar Ino memanggil namaku membuatku merasa begitu damai. Dia hanya memanggilku '_Sakura_' di saat-saat seperti ini. Di saat dia benar-benar tengah menyatu dengan perasaanku.

"Tapi jangan biarkan kewarasanmu direnggut olehnya, ya?"

"Kuharap begitu," tawa kecil kuberikan padanya, dan seketika itu juga tangannya menghantam kepalaku.

"Jangan sampai!" Ino ikut tertawa bersamaku sepanjang perjalanan, sebelum akhirnya persimpangan jalan memisahkan kami.

"Sampai besok, _Forehead_!" Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"_Jaa nee, _Ino-_chan_,"

Kulanjutkan perjalananku dengan senyum kelegaan. Ya, beban yang sedari tadi menyesakkan dadaku serasa telah diangkat, semua ini berkat Ino. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dia.

_Bugh!_

"Mati kau, Uchiha!"

'_Uchiha?'_ spontan aku menghentikan langkahku, memasang telingaku setajam mungkin, berusaha melacak arah suara itu.

_Buagh!_

"Apa pedulimu jika Itachi hanya menjadi **boneka kami**? Bukankah kau membencinya?"

Taman!

Suara itu berasal dari taman, di arah jam dua!

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke sana.

Dan benar saja!

Kulihat beberapa orang tengah mengelilingi sosok Sasuke-_kun _ yang dalam keadaan tak karuan. Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Segera aku menyembunyikan diri di balik sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari mereka. Berusaha mencerna kejadian yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini.

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke-_kun_. Berusaha menerjang pemuda berambut putih yang kuyakini merupakan pimpinan dari 3 pemuda lainya itu, tapi salah satu dari mereka kembali menendang Sasuke hingga terhempas menyentuh tanah.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Melakukan pengedaran narkoba, mendekam dalam penjara, hingga membuat Ibumu terbaring kritis di rumah sakit, meninggalkan ayahmu yang bekerja mati-matian membangkitkan Uchiha_ Company_ dari keterpurukan. Bukankah itu yang menjadi alasanmu membenci Itachi?"

Aku… sama sekali tak tahu akan hal ini.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau bisa tahu bahwa aku, Suigetsu, yang menjadi dalang bagi semua ini. Hebat juga kau!"

Tuhan, rasanya ingin aku menghajar pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu sekarang juga.

"Bisa kutebak, sebenarnya kau masih menyayangi sampah itu, kan? Dengan alasan kotor atas nama keluarga…"

Dapat kulihat Sasuke-_kun_ kembali berusaha menerjang Suigetsu, namun usahanya kembali terhalang oleh seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan tubuh kekar yang melayangkan satu pukulan ke tubuhnya.

Pengecut kau, Suigetsu!

"Dan gadis itu… ah, Sakura?" aku tersentak mendengar namaku dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini, "kurasa akan sangat menarik jika dia kujadikan bonekaku yang berikutnya."

_Bugh!_

Kali ini, satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di wajah Suigetsu, walaupun Sasuke-_kun_ harus membayar dengan tubuhnya yang kembali dihempaskan oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Jangan pernah membawa Sakura dalam masalah ini!" geramnya.

Kulihat seringai menjijikkan itu terpatri di wajah Suigetsu, "Apa ini? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke melindungi seorang gadis? Sedemikian istimewanya kah dia bagimu?"

Eh?

"Diam!"

Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, kau tak mungkin menang melawan mereka. Kau hanya sendiri!

Kulihat dua orang dari mereka berhasil menahan Sasuke-_kun_ sementara satu lagi—pemuda berambut jingga yang tadi—kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sasuke-_kun_. Refleks, aku menutup mata dan mundur satu langkah, tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

_Krek!_

Eh?

S-suara apa itu barusan?

Kuberanikan diri membuka mata, dan pemuda bersurai jingga itu sudah tak terlihat.

Kemana dia?

K-kenapa Suigetsu kembali memasang seringainya?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benakku.

Dan ketika aku menyadari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi, mulutku sudah dibekap dan kurasakan tubuhku diangkat secara paksa menuju tempat Suigetsu berdiri!

"Kerja bagus, Juugo!"

Sakura, kau bodoh!

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_, menyerahlah dan aku akan membebaskan gadis ini. Atau kau lebih suka gadis cantik ini menjadi **mainan **kami untuk sementara waktu?" kulihat mata Sasuke-_kun_ membulat saat menyadari tekanan yang diberikan Suigetsu pada kata 'mainan'.

Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan menyerah!

Dengan segenap keberanianku, aku mengigit telapak tangan pemuda bernama Juugo ini sekuat tenaga, menendang kemaluannya saat dia lengah akibat sakit di tangannya, lalu berusaha menerjang Suigetsu sementara Sasuke-_kun_ berhasil merobohkan dua orang lain yang perhatiannya teralihkan oleh aksiku.

Dan kemudian Suigetsu memiting leherku begitu kuat dan menyentuh pipiku dengan benda logam tipis dan tajam yang kemudian kusadari sebagai…

—pisau.

"Masih belum menyerah rupanya," dagu Suigetsu menempel di puncak kepalaku, membuatku meronta jijik namun pisau yang kini dipindahkannya menyentuh pinggangku membuatku terdiam.

Aku menatap Sasuke-_kun_ dengan pandangan antara memohon untuk diselamatkan dan permintaan maaf karena sudah bertindak gegabah. Tapi aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena baru bergerak satu langkah, Suigetsu menekankan pisau itu lebih ke pinggangku.

Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?

Harusnya kau biarkan saja dia membunuhku, kan?

Kenapa kau diam?

Hajar dia, Sasuke-_kun_!

Tidak apa-apa!

_Bugh!_

"Uargh!"

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Suigetsu."

Suara ini…

—Itachi-_nii_?

_Duak!_

_Bruk!_

Tubuh Suigetsu kini tergeletak tak berdaya setelah punggungnya menghantam pohon akibat tendangan dari Itachi-_nii_. Membebaskanku. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok Itachi-_nii_ berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"Yo, Sakura!" cengirnya padaku, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke-_kun_ yang masih terpaku menatap sosoknya, "tampangmu seperti sedang melihat hantu saja."

Alih-alih merespon, Sasuke-_kun_ malah bertanya, "kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ucapkan terima kasihmu padanya." Itachi-_nii_ menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada sosok wanita yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati kami.

"Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Sasuke," ujar wanita itu seraya tersenyum mengejek, melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sama-sekali-tidak-baik-baik-saja.

"Brengsek!"

Itachi terkekeh ringan, "begitukah caramu berbicara pada orang yang sudah membebaskan kakakmu ini?"

Eh?

Tsunade-_sama_—wanita itu—berjalan menuju Suigetsu yang masih terbaring lemah dan tersenyum lebar, "wah, pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menjaga keadaanmu agar tetap prima sampai pengadilan nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tsunade-_sama_ memutar bola matanya, "kau pikir kenapa aku memarahimu setiap kali kau menghajar Suigetsu?"

Kebisuan Sasuke-_kun_ membuat Tsunade-_sama_ harus menghela napas panjang, "kau belum bisa berpikir panjang, ya. Aku sudah lama berencana menuntut keluarga Hozuki karena telah melakukan kecurangan pada perusahaan ayahmu dan memperalat Itachi untuk menjadi pengedar. Yah, lebih tepatnya disebut mengancam, sih."

"Mereka bilang akan mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan ayah kalau aku mau bekerja sama dengan mereka. Tapi siapa sangka mereka malah menjebakku seperti itu?"

"Nah," sambung Tsunade-_sama_ lagi, "aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua bukti yang akan kita gunakan dalam pengadilan nanti. Tuntutan juga sudah kulayangkan ke meja hijau. Pengadilan akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi, dan aku jamin kita akan memenangkan pertempuran kali ini." Tsunade-_sama_ mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kurasakan binar kebahagiaan tersirat di obsidian kelam Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pun tak bisa menahan air mataku meluncur mendengar semua kabar ini. Akhirnya, semua masalah ini bisa terselesaikan.

"Tsunade-_sama_ akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," kata Itachi-_nii_ lagi, "Kau ini, terlalu gegabah!"

"Berisik!" gerutu Sasuke-_kun_.

Itachi-_nii_ terkekeh, lalu ia beralih menatapku, "Sakura, keberatan kalau kuantar kau pulang? Kurasa ibumu akan khawatir kalau kau pulang sendirian pada jam seperti ini."

Aku tersentak, baru kusadari bahwa langit telah berubah gelap. Spontan, aku melihat ke jam tanganku dan dapat kurasakan wajahku memucat.

Sudah jam delapan malam!

_Kaasan_ akan membunuhku!

Itachi-_nii_ menepuk bahuku, "percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hoshina-_basan_ tak pernah marah setiap kali aku atau Sasuke yang mengantarmu pulang, kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan penuh kelegaan, "_Arigatou, _Itachi_-niisan._"

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Jadi…" Itachi-_nii_ memecahkan keheningan, "apa saja yang dikatakan Sasuke padamu?"

"Eh?" aku menatapnya heran, "apa maksudmu, nii?"

"Yah, apa dia tak memberitahumu apapun tentang permasalahan ini? Kau tahu sendiri dia biasanya cukup terbuka padamu."

Aku menghela napas panjang, "dia bilang padaku untuk mencampuri kehidupannya. Entahlah, dia begitu banyak berubah sekarang ini."

Itachi-_nii_ terkekeh, "untuk jujur saja susah. Dasar _baka otouto_!"

Aku kembali memberinya tatapan penuh tanya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak menatapku balik, kecuali kalau dia cukup nekat untuk mengambil resiko terjadinya kecelakaan lalu lintas malam ini.

Tapi sepertinya ia bisa… merasakan tatapanku?

"Sasuke menyukaimu, Sakura. Ia hanya tak mau menyeretmu serta ke dalam masalah yang lebih rumit lagi. Kau dengar sendiri, kan, rencana Suigetsu untuk memperalatmu demi menjatuhkan Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk. Ternyata begitu, semua ini karena Sasuke ingin melindungiku. Karena ia menyukaiku…

—tunggu dulu, **MENYUKAIKU!?**

Kau pasti bercanda, Itachi-_nii_!

"Lucu sekali!" dengusku, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Terserah kalau kau tak percaya," ujar Itachi-_nii_ dengan santainya, "melihat tingkahnya, aku juga tak akan percaya kalau saja dia tak mengatakannya langsung di depanku—ah, kita sudah sampai."

Benar saja, _Kaasan_ sudah menungguku dengan wajah masamnya tepat di depan pintu. Tapi begitu melihat Itachi-_nii_, wajahnya langsung berubah lega. Terutama setelah Itachi-_nii_ mengatakan bahwa aku hanya belajar bersama Sasuke di bawah bimbingannya.

Ah, Itachi-_nii_. Aku menyayangimu.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sudah lima bulan sejak kejadian itu berlalu, kini sikap Sasuke-_kun_ sudah lebih baik, seiring dengan keadaan keluarganya yang juga membaik. Mikoto-_basan_ telah sembuh, dan Itachi-_nii_ kini sedang belajar untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga mereka kelak.

Itachi-_nii_ memberitahuku bahwa Fugaku-_jisan_ dan Tsunade-_sama_ merupakan sahabat baik. Karena itu ia senantiasa mengawasi Sasuke-_kun_, dan ikut membantu membongkar semua kecurangan keluarga Hozuki yang kini harus menerima kebangkrutan dan kenyataan bahwa Suigetsu kini mendekam di penjara.

Kini aku dan Sasuke-_kun _tengah berjalan beriringan menuju halte bis. Teriknya matahari tak urung memaksa tetesan peluh mengalir dari pori-pori kami. Seandainya tak ada pohon-pohon yang menaungi kami, barangkali kami sudah meleleh sejak meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

Oke, pikiranku sudah terlalu jauh.

Mendadak, Sasuke-_kun_ mengubah direksi langkahnya, mendahuluiku yang hanya bisa mengekor layaknya orang bodoh.

Ah, rupanya dia mengajakku ke taman. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kami ke sini.

Aku tersenyum tipis, kembali menekankan pada diri sendiri untuk tidak terlalu banyak berharap pada Sasuke-_kun_. Ya, aku memang tetap menyukainya, tapi setidaknya berhenti berharap kedengaran baik untukku.

Kulihat Sasuke-_kun_ duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di sana. Aku pun mengambil tempat di sampingnya, lalu mengamati pemandangan di sekitarku. Warna hijau asri dengan hiasan warna warni bunga ini tak akan pernah membuatku bosan. Rasanya seluruh kepenatanku hilang hanya dengan melihatnya.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Segera aku menoleh dan mendapati sekaleng _softdrink _dingin di genggaman Sasuke-_kun_ yang ditujukannya padaku.

"_Arigatou_," ujarku senang sembari membuka tutup kaleng itu dan mereguk isinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menghabiskan _liquid_ pelepas dahaga dalam kaleng yang kini telah berada di tong sampah tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Aku pun menyandarkan punggungku di bangku panjang itu dan kembali menikmati keindahan kecil dari alam yang terpampang di hadapanku.

"Sakura." Kudengar suara Sasuke-_kun_ mengisi ruang pendengaranku dan membuatku menoleh.

"_Nani, _Sasuke-…" aku tak sempat melanjutkan perkataanku karena sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembab kini membungkam mulutku.

Seperti…

—bibir Sasuke-_kun_…

.

Eh, tunggu.

EEEEEKKKKKKH?

T-tunggu! I-ini tak mungkin terjadi, kan?

S-Sasuke-_kun_ menciumku?

_Kami-sama_!

A-apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

Yang kutahu hanyalah tanganku yang menggenggam kedua belah lengan kemeja Sasuke-_kun_. Berusaha menahan diri sekaligus menjaga kesadaranku agar tidak meleleh dengan perlakuan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

Dan ketika ciuman kami berakhir, aku hanya bisa meraup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa. Rasanya seluruh pasokan oksigenku terkuras habis hanya dengan satu ciuman dengannya. Wajahku panas! Kyaa! Aku takkan berani melihat wajahku sendiri.

Tapi, tunggu.

Apa ini perasaanku saja, atau memang wajah Sasuke-_kun_ juga memerah?

Dan, ada apa dengan napasnya yang seperti terengah itu?

"Sakura…" kini tangan Sasuke-_kun_ meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Memberikan sensasi bagai sengatan listrik yang mengalir hingga ke seluruh tubuhku. Menyentakku hingga kembali ke kesadaranku.

Tidak!

Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_.

Jangan permainkan aku.

Kini tubuhku ditarik hingga wajahku tepat mengenai dada Sasuke-_kun_. Kurasakan pula kedua lengan Sasuke-_kun_ yang memelukku erat.

Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?

Ada apa denganmu?

"_Aishiteru…" _bisiknya lirih tepat di telingaku, membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku seketika.

_Hontou ni, _Sasuke-_kun_?

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk menggerakkan bibirku dan berkata padanya, "Sasuke-_kun_… _doshita?_"

"Hn?"

Kubenamkan wajahku semakin dalam ke dada Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tak berani mengucapkan apapun. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa ternyata dia hanya bermain-main.

Dapat kurasakan dada Sasuke-_kun_ bergerak naik sebentar, lalu turun lagi seiring dengan helaan napasnya yang menerpa pucuk kepalaku, yang tak urung membuatku sedikit geli.

"_Gomen_," ucapnya, "_gomenne_."

Sudah kuduga, dia tak serius mengucapkan pernyataan cinta itu padaku.

"Gomen atas sikapku selama ini. Itachi benar, aku terlalu pengecut."

Aku terdiam, apa lagi maksudnya kali ini?

"Sakura, _aishiteru yo. Hontou ni, aishiteru."_

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah tanganku yang kini bergerak, balas mendekapnya erat, dan mengucapkan apa yang sudah terpendam lama di benakku, juga hatiku.

"_Watashi mo, Sasuke-kun… Aishiteru yo…"_

**Owari?**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Yoohoooo… kembali lagi dengan Aozu Misora si author nistaaaa XDDD *dihajar*

Oke, oke, buat yang nagih Hurtful Revenge, Sora bakal selesaikan kok. Maaf udah menelantarkan fic itu sampe sekian lama *ngumpet*

Nah, kak **Voila Sophie**, jangan bunuh Sora karena telat memenuhi request-nya kakak yaa ;_; ini Sora ngetiknya nyicil loh ;_; hampir sebulan juga TTATT

Untuk request yang lain, Sora bakal penuhin juga kok x3 tapi ga bisa janji kapan, ya ;_;

Mengenai kata-kata asing di atas, ini Sora sediakan glosarium(?)nya xD

**Gochisousama **: _Thanks for the meal—_biasanya diucapkan orang Jepang setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka.

**Hontou ni **: _Really_—pokoknya mengungkapkan kesungguhan dalam suatu perkataan gitu deh ._.

**Watashi mo** : Aku juga.

Err, kayaknya menurut Sora cuma itu sih kata yang kurang lazim yak! xD atau ada yang ga tau arti dari kata lainnya? Bilang aja, Sora bakal langsung edit, deh! XD

_Okay, don't push the "back" button so fast, guys. Here's the epilogue of this story :)_

_._

_._

_._

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"EEEEHHH? SEJAK KAPAAN?"

Kulihat tampang horor Ino kala menatap kami yang bergandengan tangan menuju sekolah. Aku hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Belum lama, kok." Kuukir senyum manisku kala menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, _Forehead_!" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan aku mengerti betul maksud dari tatapannya itu.

Kulepaskan genggamanku pada tangan Sasuke-_kun_, "_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke-_kun_ singkat, "jam istirahat. Di atap."

"Iyaaa!" jawabku sumringah.

Dan detik berikutnya Ino-_chan_ sudah menarik tanganku dan membawaku entah kemana. Yang pasti ia akan mencari tempat dimana ia bisa mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan tanpa gangguan.

Aah, firasatku mengatakan ini akan jadi hari yang sangaat panjang.

.

**=Owari=**

_._

_So, here it is, minna-san :D_

Oke, seperti biasa, Sora minta kesediaan dari para readers sekalian untuk memberi tanggapan dan komentar kalian pada kotak review di bawah.

_Concrete, please? :)_

.

**Much of Love,**

.

.

.

**Aozu Misora**


End file.
